


A Beer in The Office

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 9/11, Angst, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Nightmares, Possibly Pre-Slash, Potentially triggering, September 11 Attacks, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Danny Williams always dreads this time of year; the nightmares always come back in full swing. Only this year he has someone to talk to, someone who can understand the helplessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beer in The Office

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2011 but have only just realised that I never got around to posting it here. I understand that the subject matter is a sensitive topic - I meant no offence or disrespect by writing this. This is simply a fiction piece dealing with a true tragedy, written to commemorate the 10th anniversary. 
> 
> As usual, this is entirely unbeta'd so any and all remaining mistakes are my own. I don't own the show or the characters. 
> 
> Dedicated to all the victims of the 9/11 attack, and the families that have suffered every day since.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Danny tossed and turned all night.

After a particularly vivid nightmare, Danny sat bolt upright in his bed with his shirt sticking to his back, his chest heaving. He could feel the panic coursing through his veins, as he tried to calm his heart rate.

It was getting worse again.

It had been the same for a decade now; they could happen anytime; especially after an exceptionally difficult case, but Danny could say with 100% certainty that they would come for the next few weeks without fail.

Knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, Danny pulled back his covers and headed for the bathroom. He felt cold and clammy, so he splashed ice cold water on his face and neck. When he got back to his room, the alarm clock read, 05:37am. Sighing, Danny decided he might as well get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

 

''Danny, down!'' Steve ordered, as he took out the nut-job aiming at Danny.

The team had been chasing this guy for close to a week, after he brutally murdered his girlfriend. Each time they got close, they would lose him. But finally they had tracked him to a strip club in Waikiki, and a pretty intense gun-fight ensued. The guy had almost nailed Danny with a shot to the chest; would have to if it hadn't been for Steve.

After finally getting back to HQ a couple of hours later, Steve called Danny into his office.

''Okay, what's going on?'' He asked, leaning against his desk.

Danny waved a hand dismissively, ''Nothing,''

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, ''Look Danny, whatever it is, it's effecting your job. Which puts you and the team in danger.''

Danny nodded reluctantly, ''Yeah...I know.''

''Is it Grace? Rachel?'' Steve asked.

''No.'' He sat down in one of the chairs. ''I haven't been sleeping very well recently. It's nothing.''

Steve wasn't happy with that answer though, and just sat there giving Danny that stare that could make even the most stubborn person in the world spill all their secrets.

''Steve just drop it, okay?'' He sighed, tiredly. He should have known the persistent SEAL would ignore his plea. He stood, and walked over to his mini-refridgerator, pulling out two beers.

''You know I can't do that,'' He handed a bottle to Danny. ''Don't make me order you.''

Danny chuckled, ''You could try.''

Steve just grinned at him. They were quiet for a few moments; Steve was trying to figure out a way to get Danny to talk. Danny was thinking maybe he should tell Steve about his experience, after all he was a Navy SEAL, the giant had seen all kinds of terrible things.

He reached his decision and cleared his throat, ''Nightmares. I've been having nightmares...'' He started. Steve nodded slowly, staying silent. ''I was there. And I watched it happen. I saw the people. I tried to help the injured as they came off the boats, on the shore. There were _so many_ , and not nearly enough time...'' Danny said, engrossed in the memories.

Steve wasn't completely sure what it was that Danny was talking about at first, but then his words sunk in, and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. 9/11. The ten year anniversary was approaching, Steve had seen it on the News Channel last night.

 _Of course, Danny would've_ _been right across the water from the World Trade Center. He would have seen the entire thing._ Steve thought to himself.

''I'm sorry, Man.'' Steve said, sincerely. He should have known. He had noticed Danny acting strange for a few days, but never even imagined...

He hadn't been there himself, but he had seen other attacks during his days with the SEAL's. They had been horrific, so to see something on that scale...Steve wasn't surprised that Danny still had nightmares.

''Even from that distance the heat was...over-bearing. So many people needed medical attention and weren't getting it straight away _because_ there were so many people. The hospitals were packed, supplies were limited in the triages. The one I was helping in was right near the front.'' He shook his head, slightly. ''Everything just...fell apart.''

Steve watched as Danny drained his beer and set it on the desk, before looking up at him. ''So now you know.'' He said, darkly.

All he wanted was to get out of this office, and go home. It was times like this that he really wished he could see Grace; she always made him come back to the present, instead of reliving the past.

His partner looked around the room, and sighed, ''Want another beer?''

''I'm a cop. I don't drink and drive. It's bad enough I've had _one_! I know you think you're immune to the effects of alcohol because of your Army training, but some of us actually try to abide by the law.'' Danny answered, smoothly; happy for the change in subject.

''Navy, Danno. Navy training.'' Steve replied, smirking.

''Whatever Rambo, I'm still right.''

Steve opened his mouth, but stopped and allowed that one. Not that he got drunk very often, he knew his limit. But it was worth it, because it brought the Danny he knew back to the surface. Everyone deals with disaster in their own way, no two people were ever the same. Steve had learned that early on in his career. So he had no clue exactly what it was, Danny felt about that day ten years ago, but he was his friend, his partner, and that meant that he was here to listen.

Even if it was just a beer in the office every now and then.

 

**_-END-_ **


End file.
